My Five Nights at freddy's
by godcat812
Summary: Willis R. Dilley has no job and lives with his mother, one of his friends has quit their job and told Willis about the soon new opening. Will this job be his last or will he find some old friends. LETS FIND OUT
1. prologue

Wow Guess I am really doing this well then lets get started. I am willing to guess that you readers saw from the title that this was a Five Nights at Freddy's story. I hope you all enjoy this story and just a reminder this is rated M due to some violence and swearing, you have been warned.

' '

***Prologue: who am I***

**Time 12:00: Willis's Mom house**

" Ok I to find a job ASAP," Willis thought," I need money, I am sick and tir-"

**Willis's cell phone rings**" Who is the hell is calling me at midnight"

Willis sighed, frustrated and answered his cellphone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Willie, I am at my last night at my job, and they need a replacement".

"Oh, its you, You work as a guard right?", Willis asked.

"Yeah and I fucking done with this place once I get my check, I'm out of here."

" Wow… this is coming from the guy who was more desperate for money than I was, right Mike?"

"Shut the hell up Willis, if you don't want a job and wanna keep living with yo mama, have fun"

"God dammit, Mike, I am not in the mood for your shit right now", Willis spoke with a pissed voice. Willis then sighed

" send me the address, I'll check it out, what's the place's name?"

Mike responded," Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, and it's the night shift"

"perfect, I can't sle- wait you THE Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, I haven't been there since what happen with the broken Fox from kids cove, well I still like my memories of the place so I will still check it out."

" hey its your a- OH SHIT!" Willis heard a slamming noise over the phone.

"I have to keep an eye on these guys bye Willie." Mike said to the phone before it was hung up.

" hmm sounds like fun, I wonder what scare him so much, meh he is a chicken its nothing."

Willis lied Back down his bed and closed his eyes. All he thought was…

"This is going to be very, very interesting."

**The next day Time 2:30 P.M**

**Freddy Fazbear's Pizza**

Willis drove into the parking lot for the restaurant, parked his 2010 blue handy-down Prius, turned it off and stepped out of the car. He stretched his arms and walk through the door. To his left there were waiting seats, in front was the hall leading to the party room and to the right was a desk with clerk who seem like she did not want to be there. Willis walked over to the clerk and asked," where can I find the manager I heard there was a job here?"

the clerk raised an eyebrow," Where did you hear that?"

"From my friend who was the previous night guard here, you know Mike?"

" Oh yeah him ok then go talk to Mr. Fazbear, as long as you are available 12;00 AM to 6:00 Am you should be fine."

" Got it, thanks"

"You're welcome, have a nice day."

Willis walk into the party room and found Mr. fazbear. Willis waved and said

"Hello a friend of mine said you have a night shift opening"

"Ahh you must be the one that Clare mentioned, well all I need is the job application."

" Here you go," Willis handed his job Application to the owner.

" looks like you'll be good to go, in which case i should see you around 12:00."

Willis nodded and decided to get to know the place. He soon remembered all of the animatronics, which were Freddy, Chica, and bonnie. Soon Willis found a door labeled "Pirate Cove" and he went inside. The wallpaper had a tropical type setting and the floor was sand, which Willis thought was awesome. He then noticed the purple colored, closed curtain with the out of order sign in front of it. Willis thought that maybe the old, broken, white and red cheek fox was behind there. Despite what he thought, he looked inside and he was relieved when he did not see the "mangle" instead it was Foxy the Pirate who there, and he was Willis's hero back then. When Willis saw he was inactive he looked around to make sure no one was nearby. After he was certain no one was listen listening he said with a very happy voice,

" Nice to see you again, Cap'n."

Willis then looked on his phone to check the time, which was 2:55, so he had to go home. He left the cove and got to his car outside and drove home, as soon as he got home he decided to catch up on his sleep and laid down on his bed.

" I wonder what is in store for me now?" he thought before passing out.

. .

Ok thats all for now and please keep in mind I have not made any other stories this is my first. Please review so I can get feedback and I hope you have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 1: first night

Wow, I'm surprised anyone noticed my story, thanks for the follows and now for chapter 1 the first night enjoy.

. .

**Chapter 1: first night. Time 11:30 P.M**

Willis was laying down in his bed wide awake. He would be going to a job at last and finally make _some_ money. Willis check the time and saw that it was 11:35 so he jumped out of bed, got dressed in the guard's uniform and did a quick look over.

"This does not look good on me, its uncomfortable, and way too hot," Willis thought," I think I going to take a change of clothes with me for later"

He soon hopped into his car and drove to his new job. When he got there it was 11:50 so he ran inside. Willis trotted into the party room and took a quick look around. Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were still in in their places and the door to pirate cove was closed. Willis would have had said "hi" again but he had to get to the office.

"Okay off to the office I gotta get started"

Willis arrived in the office and took a quick look around his workspace. There was a swivel chair, a desk with a tablet, metal fan, and a phone on it. Above the desk, on the wall was a "CELEBRATE" poster with the band and also a lot of kids drawings, some on paper and some drawn on napkins all made by kids. Willis saw the time and saw his shift had just started so he sat down in the chair. He then saw that the phone had a message so he turned it on.

"_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

" Why would someone get hurt? Didn't they get that evil mangle thing?" Willis thought but then he continued to listen to the recording.

"_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"I remember that way too well, also that kid **is** dead in the head he merely exists, just my opinion" Willis said aloud to himself.

"_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real _risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

"Why is that against the rules!? Thats unfair!", Willis yelled at the phone. He then brought up the tablet and checked the band, they were still there.

"_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

"I hate you already" Willis growled at the phone. he then checked the cameras, Foxy was peaking out the curtains at the cove, and bonnie was in the hallway already!

"Leave the fuck me alone!" willis mutter to himself. He then checked the door lights, nothing was there. Willis then leaned back into his chair taking a deep breath.

"Why am I so hot?" Willis asked himself

"Oh the fan isn't on". Willis reached over and turned the fan on

"Ah so much better, now to check on my new best friends." Willis brought up the tablet to see who was where. Bonnie was in the supply closet, lurking there Chica was in the kitchen, clanking stuff, Freddy was still on stage and looking at the camera.

" Wait where's Foxy?" Willis asked. The cove was empty and within seconds Willis heard metal feet running. Willis's hand flew of its own accord nearly smashing the door button.

"AAAHHH!" as the door slams it doesn't hit the ground.

"HELP ME! YOUR DOOR IS CRUSHING ME!" Foxy shouted at Willis

"Oh shit, Sorry!" Willis quickly gets the door off of Foxy. " Are you ok? Is anything damaged?"

"Nothing badly damaged just a dent on my lower back, also why did you try so smash me with a door?"

"Okay two things, first i did not try to close the door on you it was a mistake on my part, second, I thought I was in danger so I panicked." Willis then checked camera and saw the chicken coming down the hall.

"BIRD!" Willis yelped.

"I got this," Foxy walks over to the door and opened the button panel, then hit a switch and the door slammed shut. "there, you'll have to open the panel again to get the door open but now it won't use power."

"huh didn't know about let me try that." Willis walked over to the left door and did what foxy did and it had the same effect. best part was the tablet didn't say power is being used. Then Willis realized he just trapped himself with Foxy. Willis quickly turns around and is glad to see that the fox is still a safe distance." So you are friendly?" Willis asked.

"For the most part yes, unlike the band."

"Ok good, quick question, do you remember me?"

"not really, should I?"

"Whenever I was here I was always at the cove, you were and still are my favorite."

"I was your favorite?"

"yes of course"

"honestly I thought people had forgotten me, nice to know that someone remembered me."

"well thats sad, how could anyone for-" Willis heard the tablet chime. He picked it up and saw that is was 6:00am.

"It appears my shift is over, I have to leave now." Willis opened both doors and left the office. "thank you for the trick it will be useful."

"Just don't use it on me."

"fine with me"

Foxy went back to the cove and as willis left he waved bye. Willis waved back and went to his car to go home for some much needed sleep. When he jumped into bed his last thoughts before sleep were "You were my favorite because you were your own show, you did not need anyone else and yet now you are alone… like I was then."

..

Ok thats the end of the real first chapter. I look forward to reading your own reviews and I hope you enjoyed this. Also lastly ALL HAIL ALMIGHTY GODCAT.


	3. Chapter 2, night 2

here we are back again. Guess its time to write again, finally have a chance to do so. Word of warning you readers going learn the truth behind Willis's life. Thanks for the favs and follows they tell me to keep going. So without further interruptions here comes chapter 2:night 2.

. .

**Night 2: Time 11:30: apartment**

Willis was taking a shower at home, getting clean, mostly because he smelled like a barn. Once he was done he put on deodorant and got into a clean guard uniform. He checked himself in the mirror. His shoulder long, blonde hair and beard and white skin were clean and went well with his uniform, also his hazel eyes seemed to shine in the light.

"I look good for once" Willis remarked to himself. He looked at his phone to check the time, it said "11:45" so he clicked the screen off, grabbed his keys and headed out the door to his car.

"Back to work I guess, lets just get there" Willis got into his car and drove back to the Pizzeria. When he got there it was 11:55 and got himself setup in the office. Willis saw that the phone was going to play a message but he muted it, He did not like that phone guy. Willis sat down in the chair and brought up the tablet to look at the animatronics, Freddy,chica and Bonnie were still on stage until-

"What the fuck does it by 'signal interrupted' where are th-", Willis saw the cameras come back on and Bonnie was off the stage.

"Where did the bunny go?" Willis thought to himself. He checked the cams until he found Bonnie who was hidden in the supply closet. Willis was startled by the fact that Bonnie was close but no too afraid mostly because he could just close the door. Which reminded him of the thing Foxy showed him last night, Willis proceeded to remove the door panel to hit the switch that keeps the door up so it would just fall and stay closed,But the panel wouldn't come off so he could not get the door locks off.

"Dammit why won't it come off?!" Willis said ,infuriated to himself. He struggled with the panel until he heard footsteps down the hall. Willis knew it was not Foxy, the steps were heavier and slower.

"shit!, why isn't the panel coming off this is stu-", Willis was hit by something and landed on the floor, then was lifted up and shoved into the wall. Bonnie had managed to get in the room and had Willis in the air. Willis felt a wet and sticky warmness on his right cheek, must be a cut from when he fell.

Here

" I am NOT gonna die from a damn purple bunny!", Willis thought, unable to say it out loud because bonnie was covering Willis's mouth. Willis could feel the pain, he also felt his emotions become a shitstorm, some parts pure terror, others complete disbelief, But most of all it was rage. Willis was about to do something stupid when heard someone else at the doorway.

"HEY! Bonnie put him down" That's when Willis saw it was Foxy in the doorway.

"Why should I? I got here first" Bonnie retorted.

"That little Bitch almost crushed me with the door, I'm going to do the same with him", Foxy said angrily. Willis knew he should be perfectly terrified, he was most likely going to die but instead he noticed something that should not really matter.

"Wait a minute, does Foxy have a tail … OMG he SO fluffy! Why didn't I see it before?", Willis thought, as he thought this his eyes widened which most likely gave the appearance of utter terror.

"Ugh what ever,But only this time Foxy next time I kill the guard not you, you know how Freddy gets." Bonnie said, he then dropped Willis,"he's all yours". Bonnie then left the room. Foxy watched him leave and once Bonnie was out of the hallway Foxy turned to Willis.

"You okay?" Foxy asked Willis. Willis was standing up and he check his right cheek.

"For the most part, yes," Willis Checked his cheek and saw he was bleeding.

"sorry about the show violence is the only thing that gets through to them, wait are you bleeding?" Foxy noticed Willis's cheek.

"Yeah give me a sec", Willis began to look around for something to stop the bleeding.

"Hey, will this work," Foxy found one of the napkins on the floor.

"It should thanks", Willis began to grab some tape, ripped the napkin and then turned it into a makeshift band-aid.

"Ouch, That stings like hell, what the hell did they put in the tape?" Willis grunted as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"Let me help you," Foxy said and began to walk over to Willis.

"OK", Willis sighed and sat down in the chair and let Foxy apply the makeshift band-aid.

"There that should do it, you OK now?", Foxy asked Willis, who was already getting out of the chair. He walked over to the door panel to the left.

"could you help me close the doors please, I need to ask you something", Willis said to Foxy.

"yeah, there is a clamp on the side facing the door of the panel so you have to open it on the office side first." Foxy replied.

"Great, I'll make sure to remember that for the future.", Willis said. Willis then remembered his question and then asked," So, My friend who told me about the job, the one who recently quit, did you help him?"

"I didn't get the chance he always closed the door before I could try", Foxy said.

"that sounds like him, he was always a dumbass, he probably would have kept the job if he got the help."

"Yeah I guess, at least he didn't get stuffed in a suit."

"that's a good thing, I don't take loss well, brings out the worst, if he died…" Willis trailed off.

"What do you mean by that?" Foxy asked.

"I have a few… mental conditions, one of which is bipolar, causes me to have MAJOR mood swings and when it comes to me the emotions are amplified by like 5 or something" Willis explained," I one time lost someone dear to me, I put the one who hurt them in the hospital, I was so enraged by that point."

"Wow, you don't seem like one of those people who is capable of something like that." Foxy responded.

"Normally, I'm not like that, most of the time I am the guy who is giving out free hugs around school, until my emotions break, I am a kind and gentle person, I don't like hurting things."

"Now that I can see, you seem like one of those kind of people".

"I know right, I'm a lover not a fighter… normally" Willis said, then he heard a ping coming from his right pocket, he checked it and saw that it was "6:00 A.M"

"time to go?" Foxy asked willis.

"yeah, gotta head home, although if you want someone to walk to the cove with, I'm Down." Willis said.

"That would make me happy", Foxy said while smiling. Willis and Foxy walked back to the cove. Once they got to the cove, Willis turned to Foxy.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow, but before I leave… FREE HUGS!" Willis shouted as he gave foxy a huge hug. Foxy hugged back.

"thanks for the hugs, and I see tomorrow around 1 am" foxy said.

"great, see you then", Willis said as he walked out of the cove and when he passed Bonnie, who was perfectly still, Willis gave Bonnie a "drop dead and go to hell" look. Willis then walked outside, got inside his car, drove home and launched himself onto the bed. his last thoughts before sleep were.

"Pain, fear and rage the all feed each other, and I need none of them"

. .

OK there it is, here is night 2 I hope you readers enjoyed it. as always leave and fave and review, chao.


End file.
